


What you wanted to try

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Azerbaijan 2017, Canada 2017, Eventual Threesome, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: While wandering around in the hotel, Stoffel bumped into Jolyon who told him something surprisingly.But instead of getting angry like Jolyon thought, Stoffel gets interested. Still he has to talk to somebody else about it.





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this last week, after the race. But unfortunately I didn't have time...  
> It refers lightly to the actions on the track but I didn't see the whole race so there may be minor mistakes.  
> However the race is not really important for the story :)  
> Enjoy!

“You always tell me to stay calm. That it would get better. I tell you it will not get better! Is absolute rubbish. Not good enough for winning. Not good enough for _finishing one damn race in the points!_ ”  
Stoffel silently closed the door behind him and drew a relieved breath. He didn’t know for sure what the trigger was when Fernando suddenly began to shout in the room next to his but he sure as hell had a clue. The car. Again. It was always the car. And deep down, Stoffel understood why Fernando was pissed. He would be pissed to if he had stop the car because of an engine failure. _Two fucking laps before the end of the race._ It was almost as bad as his own retirement in Monaco. He also had been in the points when he crashed. And now it had happened to Fernando as well. Stoffel sighed. I would be a miracle if they got a single point this season. Deep in thought he wandered along the corridors of the hotel they were staying in. He didn’t have a place in mind where to go and so he was surprised when he suddenly found himself in front of Jolyon Palmer who just exited a hotel room. Jolyon looked equally as surprised.  
“Erm … hi Stoffel, what are you doing here?” He finally asked. The Belgian shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t know. I was just wandering around. I escaped my room when Fernando started shouting because he couldn’t finish in the points today. Well, because he couldn’t finish the race at all. Believe me: Nobody wants to be in the room next to Fernando when he starts to shout.” Stoffel shuddered. Jolyon looked at him in sympathy.  
“I understand.” The Brit said. “Still it doesn’t explain why you are at the rooms Renault is staying in.” He sent Stoffel a warm smile so that the Belgian knew he was not mad but merely a little bit joking. Stoffel returned the smile.  
“Oh I don’t know.” He teased. “Maybe I wanted to find someone to have fun with so I can forget about Fernando and all the shit with the car.” Jolyon looked at him with a surprised face.  
“I thought you had someone to go to.” Now it was Stoffel’s turn to look confused.  
“What do you mean?” He asked his voice sounded guarded. Immediately Jolyon held his hands up in the air.  
“I’m sorry if I interpreted too much in it but … aren’t you with Kevin?” The Brit asked. Stoffel looked at him with wide eyes. Kevin was indeed his boyfriend but nobody knew that. They had agreed to keep it a secret because … well, they didn’t want to lose their jobs. Only their families – Kevin’s mum and Stoffel’s parents – knew. They were okay with it and supported them which was a great relieve for the couple.  
Jolyon seemed to sense that he touched a sensitive subject.  
“I’m sorry for assuming things there.” He said awkwardly. “It’s just … the two of you always seem to look at each other at driver parades and press conferences…” He trailed off and his gaze went to the floor. Stoffel tilted his head in confusion. Did he just imagine things or did Jolyon sound a little bit … disappointed? Sad? He reached out for Jolyon’s hand before he could think about it. The Brit looked up surprised when he noticed the gentle touch.  
“You want to talk about it?” Stoffel asked silently. Jolyon bit his lip. But finally he nodded.  
“Okay, I guess it is fair to let you know.” He mumbled, then turned around and opened the door to his room again.

Once settled on the bed – which was the only thing you could sit on comfortably – Stoffel looked at Jolyon.  
“Okay, what is it you want to let me know? I don’t really understand what this is all about, I’m sorry.” Jolyon shook his head.  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Stoffel. It’s just … well … you see, I had a crush on Kevin since we became teammates last year at Renault.” Jolyon took a deep breath whilst Stoffel just stared at him open mouthed. Jolyon fidgeted in his place.  
“I’m sorry. But you don’t have to worry! I never dared to tell Kevin and since I saw you in Bahrain last year, it was clear for me that there was a connection between the two of you. My suspicion that you were a couple was confirmed this year when I watched you interact with each other. I wouldn’t tell anyone, I promise. Well, and now you can hate me for being in love with your boyfriend.” Jolyon hung his head and closed his eyes. But he didn’t expect what happened next. Suddenly he was drawn into a bone crashing hug. Confused he opened his eyes again and saw Stoffel who had drawn him into this big hug.  
“Why should I hate you?” The Belgian asked when he withdrew. Jolyon shrugged his shoulders.  
“I don’t really know but … it’s your boyfriend we’re talking about!” Stoffel shook his head and smiled at the Brit.  
“That is not a good enough reason to _hate_ you, Jolyon.” He said. “Besides I think I have a solution for your problem.” At this Jolyon looked curiously at the Belgian.  
“You have?” He asked. Stoffel nodded.  
“I think I do. But I will have to talk to Kevin first. Is that okay?” Jolyon thought about it for a while. But then he shrugged his shoulders.  
“You will talk to him no matter what I say, will you?” Stoffel pulled a face.  
“That’s not true.” He said silently. “I would have respected it, if your answer had been no.” Jolyon looked at him surprised. But Stoffel had a serious look on his face and Jolyon found that he trusted the Belgian. So he nodded.  
“Okay, you can talk to Kevin. But you don’t have to. Not on my accord. Perhaps it would be better if you just forgot about all that.” He waved his hands aimlessly in the air.  
“Nonsense.” Stoffel shook his head. “It’s not fair if we are happy together and you suffer just because of that! Give me your number. I’m calling you soon, okay?” Jolyon was still a little bit taken aback but he gave Stoffel his phone number. Then the Belgian left his room but not without reassuring that he will find a solution. When he was gone, Jolyon leaned back into his cushions.  
“ _What the hell did just happen?_ ” He thought. 

***

It didn’t took Stoffel long to run to the room his boyfriend was staying in. Luckily they were all in the same hotel. Praying that Kevin would be alone Stoffel knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for Kevin to open. When he saw his boyfriend he grinned expectantly and pulled Stoffel inside.  
“Stoff, I was just going to call you to come over.” He said and immediately cupped Stoffel’s face. The Belgian happily reciprocated the kiss Kevin gave him and sighed contently. However just as Kevin was going to deepen the kiss, Stoffel pulled away.  
“Wait a moment.” He said when Kevin looked at him in confusion. “We have to talk.”  
“Sounds seriously.” Kevin tried to joke but Stoffel heard the strained tone in his voice. Perhaps he shouldn’t have used the words ‘we have to talk’. Gently he stroked Kevin’s face.  
“I’m sorry that sounded wrong.” He apologized. “I don’t want to break up with you but I have to tell you something I discovered today.” At this Kevin slightly relaxed. He nodded, ushered Stoffel to the bed where they laid down and made himself comfortable in Stoffel’s arms.  
“Okay, so what is it?” He asked curiously. Stoffel took a deep breath and told Kevin all about his conversation with Jolyon. When he finished Kevin stayed silent for a long time until Stoffel got all fidgety. The Dane slowly turned around to face his boyfriend.  
“Do you remember what I told you a while ago?” He asked silently. Stoffel nodded. He _did_ remember.  
“That you wanted to try a threesome.” He whispered. Kevin nodded.  
“Yeah.” He answered. Stoffel smiled. That was the solution he had in mind when he talked to Jolyon earlier.  
When Kevin told him about this fantasy he didn’t know what to say first. All he could think of was ‘ _Am I not enough for Kevin?_ ’ But then he thought about it more intense and he also talked to Kevin about his insecurities. Kevin had assured Stoffel that he was enough, that he loved him. It was just a mere fantasy and if Stoffel didn’t want to do it he didn’t have to. But after a while Stoffel grew more and more fond of the idea despite his initial insecurity. He had told Kevin that he wanted to do it but only with the ‘right’ guy and not with some stranger. To his relieve Kevin agreed wholeheartedly.  
“I think Jolyon is the right guy.” Stoffel now said. Kevin looked at him with big blue eyes.  
“I think so, too. I’m sure he will suit us.” Stoffel smiled fondly at his boyfriend.  
“I hoped you would see it this way. I’ll text him, okay?”  
Kevin’s smile was answer enough.

***

A few rooms away from them, Jolyon got a text.

\- _Come to room 202. We have to discuss something with you. Stoffel_


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Jo going to deal with Kevin's and Stoffel's proposal?  
> Read and find out :)

\- _Come to room 202. We have to discuss something with you. Stoffel_

Jolyon glanced at the message he just got. He had nervously checked his phone every two minutes since Stoffel had left his room. All the while thoughts were running through his head.  
_I shouldn’t have told him! Now he told Kevin and they sure as hell are laughing over me right now._  
_How could you’ve been so stupid, Jo? You should have been over your crush by now. Don’t you see that they are happy? They don’t need someone to ruin their happiness!_  
_Go and bury yourself! It would be better than listening to them making fun of you._  
No nice thoughts... But now he got that message. And the word _discuss_ didn’t sound _that_ bad… Perhaps there still was a chance to get out of this situation without too much hassle.  
  
So, Jolyon got up and left his room in search for thee room number Stoffel just sent him. When he reached it, Jolyon drew a calming breath. It didn’t work though. Still, he raised his hand and knocked timidly on the door. It didn’t take long to be opened. A grinning Kevin stood in front of Jolyon.  
“Hi, Jolyon.” He said. “Come on in we were waiting for you!” He opened the door further and Jolyon stepped inside. He glanced around and saw Stoffel sitting on the edge of the bed smiling warmly at him.  
“Hi, good to see you, Jolyon. Sit down. Do you want something to drink?” Jolyon shook his head.  
“No … thank you. And … erm … you can call me Jo. That’s much shorter than Jolyon.” The Brit fidgeted nervously with his fingers.  
“Jo it is then.” Kevin said and sat next to Stoffel. He patted the seat next to him but Jo, still not sure where this would lead, rather sat down on the floor next to the bed. Kevin glanced at Stoffel who just shrugged and slid down next to Jo. Kevin soon joined them on the floor so they were all on eye level. Then Kevin grasped Stoffel’s hand.  
“So.” He started. “Stoffel told me about your crush on me.” He gently stroked Stoffel’s hand with his thumb. Jo squirmed uncomfortably on his seat.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Kevin quickly shook his head.  
“Oh no, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s me who should be sorry. After all I was the one who didn’t notice! Don’t put the blame on you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Jo stared at Kevin in disbelief.  
“But I had a crush on you while you had a boyfriend!” He exclaimed. But Kevin just smiled.  
“That’s not a crime, is it?”  
“Hardly.” Stoffel chimed in. “I already told you that it is no problem. In fact we have a proposal for you.” At this Jo raised his head.  
“A proposal?” He asked tentatively. “What kind of proposal?” Kevin shot a quick glance to Stoffel who nodded. Then the Dane turned to Jo again.  
“We were thinking about having a threesome.” He said straight to the point. “And we thought that you would suit us perfectly. What do you say?”  
Seconds ticked by while silence was hanging over the three drivers. Jo’s mouth hung open.  
“A … a three- threesome?” He finally managed to say but it came out as a squeak. Heat burned through him and the Brit was sure that his cheeks were red from embarrassment. Kevin nodded eagerly.  
“Yes. You now the thing when three people are having sex and…”  
“I know, what a threesome is, thank you very much!” He got interrupted by Jo who didn’t dare to look either one in the eyes. Instead he looked on the floor his cheeks – as he assumed – were glowing bright red. Stoffel reached out for Jo’s hand but the Brit snatched it away.  
“I’m sorry!” He stammered. “But I don’t think, I … Why would you…? I mean, I’m nothing _special_ and I… I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do this.” And with that Jo got up from the floor and almost fled the room. Kevin and Stoffel stared after him with wide eyes. Finally Stoffel turned to Kevin.  
“Well, I think that was not the way we thought it would go.” Kevin just shook his head.  
“Definitely not.” He sighed. “What a shame. Jo would have been perfect for us.” Stoffel looked at the still open door deep in thought.  
“Perhaps he will come back.” He mused. Kevin looked at him in surprise.  
“I don’t think so.” He said. “You have seen how embarrassed he was. Do you really think he will come again? I would be surprised if he would still _talk_ with us after this.” But Stoffel stubbornly shook his head.  
“I’m sure he will come back. Just trust me with this, okay?” Kevin still looked at his boyfriend in disbelief but he decided to let it slide. Perhaps Stoffel was right after all…

***

Jo hurried back to his hotel room where he threw himself on the bed and buried his still burning cheeks into his pillow.  
_We were thinking about having a threesome._ Kevin’s words still were ringing in his head. _And we thought that you would suit us perfectly. What do you say?_  
Jo tightly pressed his face into his pillow. He didn’t know what to say. There he was, sporting a crush on Kevin since _last year_ and now he got the opportunity to have sex with this god of a man. And not also with him but also with Stoffel the most caring man Jo ever met. He drew a shuddered breath. He didn’t know what to say to this proposal so he did what seemed to be the only option left: He fled the room. And now he was lying here, pondering bout what could have been.  
Would it have been awesome? Embarrassing? Jo didn’t have much experience concerning having sex. He was practically a virgin. And now he got the offer to have sex with not only one but two men at the same time! He rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling now. What did they expect from him? That he would have pounced on them the second they made the proposal? Surely they would have thought better of him.  
But what was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t go back to them, right? What if he did? Would their offer still stand? Did he _want_ for the offer to still stand? Slowly Jo curled up into a ball his knees tightly drawn to his chest. He didn’t know what to do…

For a long time Jo lay on his bed, thoughts running through his head. He still didn’t know what to do now. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Immediately Jo froze. Who would be standing in front of his hotel room? Kevin and Stoffel? Jo laid on his bed completely still. He didn’t want to open the door. He just hoped that whoever was standing in front of his room would just go away. But his hopes were not fulfilled. Another knock sounded through his room.  
“Jo?” A voice spoke up this time along with another knock. “Jo, are you in there?” Relief flooded through Jo’s veins. He would have recognised this voice everywhere. His teammate. Nico. Quickly the Brit got up and rushed to open the door. There Nico was standing, hand raised for another knock. When Jo opened the door he grinned.  
“Hi there. Didn’t think you were in your room. Can I come in?” The German asked. Jo nodded.  
“Of course.” He said and opened the door further. Nico stepped in and flung himself on the bed of his teammate.  
“What’s up?” He asked. “Enjoying the free evening after the race?” Jo pulled a face and sat down on one of the chairs rather than joining Nico on the bed. Nico looked at Jo surprised.  
“According to your expression you do all but _enjoy_ your evening. Want to tell me what happened?” Jo sighed. He didn’t want to tell Nico everything about the proposal. It was embarrassing enough that Kevin and Stoffel knew. His teammate didn’t have to know, too. But on the other hand he wanted to tell somebody. Somebody who probably would _understand_. But was Nico the right guy for this? Jo gnawed his lower lip. Nico sighed.  
“You don’t have to tell me, you know? But sometimes talking helps.” The concern on Nico’s face seemed real. And suddenly Jo felt the words just spilling out of his mouth.  
“I just got offered a threesome. And I don’t know what to do now.”


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo has made up his mind. But what is his decision?

Nico stared disbelieving at Jo.  
“You go offered a threesome? You?” Jo huffed in annoyance.  
“Yeah, me. I know it is hard to imagine but it’s the truth.” Nico held his hands up.  
“I’m sorry.” He exclaimed. “That came out wrong. I was just surprised. Who made that proposal?” Jo fidgeted in his seat.  
“Does it matter?” He mumbled. He didn’t want to tell Nico who it was. The German shook his head.  
“No, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. So, what are you going to do now?” Jo stared onto the floor.  
“I don’t know!” He whispered. “I have no clue.” Nico thought for a moment.  
“Well.” He finally said. “You know, I had a threesome once.” Jo stared at him incredulously.  
“You had a threesome? With whom?” His teammate shook his head.  
“You don’t know them. They are friends from me back in Germany. We were curious so we decided to try it. It was an awesome experience!”  
“And what happened with the three of you?” Jo asked. Nico smiled.  
“Well, they stayed in Germany. They are a couple now. With all my travelling I couldn’t be there all the time and we didn’t work out as a threesome. But it was fun for one night and they are still very good friends to me.” Jo stared into the void while his thoughts were running through his head. Was this a one-time thing for Kevin and Stoffel? After all they said they wanted to try it. What if they didn’t work out? Would they throw him away and go back to their monogamous relationship? As if nothing ever happened? Jo shook his head. He didn’t think that Kevin and Stoffel would be that cruel. But he never knew. Sighing Jo rested his head into his hands. Nico eyed him up sympathetically. He had a clue what Jo was thinking right now. So he got up from the bed and strolled over to his teammate. Gently he placed his hand on Jo’s shoulder.  
“Hey.” Nico said softly. “Don’t think too hard about the situation. Just … listen to your heart. What does it tell you?” Jo sighed.  
“It’s confused. On the one side it tells me to go for it but on the other side there still is this fear…” Nico smiled.  
“Oh, I think it’s your brain that’s causing the fear. Not your heart. But perhaps think of it lit this: What’s the worst that can happen?” Jo looked up to the German towering over him.  
“That I still would have to work with them. That they will tell the other drivers. That I’m going to lose my job because of it.” Nico knelt down next to Jo and took his hand.  
“Well, most of your arguments are nonsense. I accept the first. It could be awkward working with them but since you are not in one team with them it would be okay. The second and third ‘arguments’ are rubbish. Why would they tell the other drivers? And if you lost your job because of the fact you had a threesome with two other drivers they would lose theirs to. So why not give it a try?”  
“I have to think about it.” Jo murmured. Nico got up.  
“Okay but don’t think too hard. As I said: Listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do.”  
With that the German left the room leaving Jo alone with his thoughts.

***

Two weeks later they were in Baku/Azerbaijan. It has been two weeks full of pondering. And in all that time there was a decision forming. Slowly but steady. Jo had weighed the ups and downs about the proposal and now he knew what to do. He had considered writing Stoffel a message but every time he wanted to dial the number of the Belgian he chickened out again. He had made up his mind but he still was afraid to actually take the step and tell Kevin and Stoffel what he wanted to do. But here in Azerbaijan he would tell them.  
“If I had time to.” Jo thought bitterly.  
He was sitting with his engineers talking about the damage on his car. Luckily they said it was easy to fix still he was upset about the crash. He needed the training! Otherwise Nico would always be the better pilot and that would mean Renault wouldn’t need Jo anymore. And he didn’t know what to do then. So he gave everything on the track and it was just unlucky that he crashed.

Later that evening Jo was lying on his bed deep in thought. He caught a glimpse of Stoffel today, the Belgian had flashed him a small smile which made Jo’s heart pounding. Now his phone was lying next to him on the screen was Stoffel’s number. Jo rolled over and stared at the digits. Should he call Stoffel? Or rather not? The Brit raked a hand through his hair. Why does this have to be so difficult?  
 _Listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do._ The words Nico told him were running through his head.   
_What’s the worst that can happen?_ ‘Nothing.’ Jo thought. ‘Nothing bad will happen. After all it was their proposal not mine!”  
And with that he pressed the call button.

***

In another hotel room Stoffel’s phone started to buzz and Kevin groaned.  
“Seriously? Who is calling you at this time? They always call you when we are just about to have fun.” Stoffel kissed his boyfriend apologizing but then hurried to get the call. After all it was a race weekend and you never know if the team needs you. But the caller’s ID make Stoffel look surprised. Kevin noticed.  
“What’s wrong, Stoff? Who is it?”  
“It’s Jo.” Stoffel said confused. At this Kevin perked up.  
“Jo? As in Jolyon Palmer?” Stoffel nodded and picked up.  
“Hello?”  
 _“Um … hi Stoffel, it’s Jo.”_ Jo’s voice sounded hollow because of the speakers of the phone.  
“Hi, Jo.” Stoffel answered cheerily. “What’s up?”  
 _” I … well, I wanted to talk about … you know … the proposal…”_ Jo took a deep breath. _”Can I come over?”_ Stoffel grinned at Kvin triumphantly before answering.  
“Of course! Are you coming right now? We are in room 232.”  
 _”Well, if you don’t mind.”_ Jo said.  
“We don’t mind. We are waiting for you.” Stoffel reassured him.  
 _“Okay. Bye then.”_ With that the line went dead. Stoffel sat his phone aside and turned to Kevin.  
“See? I told you he would be coming back.” Kevin grinned at his boyfriend cheekily.   
“Oh, we don’t know if he actually wants a threesome! Perhaps he just wants to tell us that it’s not for him.” Stoffel shook his head.  
“I still believe he will join us. I think deep down he really wants two guys taking care of him!” Kevin snorted.  
“Well, if you say so. I still have some doubts about that. But we will see.”  
“That we will.” Stoffel agreed and then leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s lips.

After a while there was a timid knock on the door. Stoffel pulled away from Kevin, they just had a really intense make out session. Kevin looked dishevelled and Stoffel eyed his boyfriend up.  
“I think it would be better if you fix your hair. You don’t want to scare Jo!” Kevin only stuck out his tongue at Stoffel but still reached out to smooth his hair.  
In the meantime Stoffel went to the door and cracked it open a little bit. When he saw a nervous looking Jo in front of it he smiled and opened the door further.  
“Hi, Jo. Come on in.” Stoffel said.  
“Thank you.” Jo answered and stepped tentatively into the room. Kevin waved at him from his spot on the bed and Jo made an awkward nodding gesture in his direction. Stoffel gently took his arm and led the Brit to the bed. But Jo rather sat on the floor like last time. Kevin and Stoffel shared a look then sat next to Jo. Stoffel was the first to speak.  
“So, Jo. You wanted to talk about our offer. What do you say about it?”  
Jo took a deep breath.  
“I think I want to try it with you.” He finally managed to whisper.  
As he was looking on the floor he didn’t see Kevin’s and Stoffel’s eyes lighting up.


	4. "Enjoy!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel gets Jo to try something...  
> Will Jo enjoy it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. There were so many things to do lately...  
> Have fun with the chapter :)

Stoffel reached out and grabbed Jo’s hand.  
“I’m so glad that you decided this way.” He beamed. Kevin nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, me too. So what do you think about starting right now?” At this Jo flinched. Stoffel glared at his boyfriend.  
“Don’t push him, Kevin.” He said. “We have time, we don’t need to rush.” He turned to Jo again and smiled at him.  
“I’m sorry about Kevin’s behaviour. He is insatiable. But don’t worry. You don’t have to do anything right now if you don’t want it.” Jo nodded at Stoffel’s words but his heart was still racing. Nervously he fumbled with the hem of his hoodie.  
“Erm … I … can you perhaps … tell me what you … well, expect from me?” The Brit stuttered. Stoffel reached out and reassuringly took Jo’s hand into his.  
“We don’t _expect_ anything from you, Jo.” He said. “We want you to have fun and enjoy it. Though you can tell us what you want to try. But if you want to watch first and then join in we wouldn’t say no either. You don’t have to be shy you can tell us anything, okay?” Jo managed to crack a small smile.  
“I don’t have many experiences.” He confessed silently. “To be honest I have no experience at all.” Kevin’s eyes lit up at that.  
“So we’ve got a little virgin. Nice!” Jo flinched and Stoffel once more glared at his boyfriend.  
“Shut up, Kev! Don’t you see that you scare him?” Kevin raised his hands in a defensive manner.  
“Hey, I just state facts.” He then turned to Jo. “I’m sorry. But for me it’s a huge turn on that I can introduce you to all of this.” Kevin smirked. “Besides Stoffel hadn’t that much experience, too, when we first met.” The Dane winked and Stoffel rolled his eyes.  
“Not everyone can be as sex-driven as you are, honey.” He shot back. But Kevin only smirked and blew Stoffel a kiss. The Belgian shook his head and turned to Jo who followed their banter with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Stoffel smiled.  
“We are always like that. You will get used to it.” He told Jo who nodded in understanding. Then Stoffel got serious again.  
“To get into business again, are you willing to try something tonight? We don’t have to go all the way but I would like to show you something.” Jo looked at Stoffel his nervousness showing again. But he nodded. He was curious about what Stoffel wanted to show him. 

What he didn’t suspect was that the Belgian got up and pulling Jo onto his feet. All so gently Stoffel cupped Jo’s face and pecked his lips. It was short. Short but sweet. Incredulously Jo stared at the Belgian who had a warm smile on his face.  
“Did you like that?” Stoffel asked and brushed his fingers over Jo’s cheek. Instinctively Jo leaned into the soft touch and nodded.  
“Yes.” He confessed. “It was really nice.” Stoffel laughed gently.  
“I’m glad.” Was all he answered before he pulled Jo into another kiss. But this time the kiss was not like their first. It was more intense, more daring, more passionate. Jo found himself closing his eyes and leaning further into Stoffel. When he felt two hands stroking his abs Jo gasped. Immediately Stoffel took his chance and slipped his tongue into Jo’s mouth which caused the Brit to moan. He faintly heard Kevin’s chuckle in the background but he was too focused on battling Stoffel’s tongue.  
When the Belgian withdrew Jo made a whining sound and blushed immediately. But a hand was reassuringly stroking his cheek.  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed about enjoying yourself.” Stoffel whispered and pecked Jo’s lips a final time. Then he beckoned Kevin closer who had watched his boyfriend messing around with Jo. And obviously it had pleased the Dane because his eyes were slightly darker than before and his trousers had slightly tented out. Jo gulped when he saw the bulge and Stoffel followed his line of sight. Chuckling the Belgian shook his head.  
“Trust Kevin to get hard when he watches his boyfriend kissing another man.” Kevin only grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, you two looked really hot together so don’t blame me.” And in the next moment he grabbed Jo’s wrist and pulled the surprised Brit into his arms.  
“Now it’s my turn!” The Dane smirked and soon his lips were lying on Jo’s.  
While Stoffel had been sweet and patient Kevin was more forward and so it didn’t take long until Jo felt Kevin’s tongue poking his lips seeking entrance. Jo obliged and soon Kevin explored Jo’s mouth drawing breathless moans out of the Brit. When Kevin broke the kiss he glanced at his boyfriend.  
“Well, who is getting aroused now?” Kevin smirked.  
“Shut up!” Was the only answer the Dane got before Stoffel pulled him into a kiss. This time it was Jo’s time to watch and he understood why it was making Kevin and Stoffel hard. It was a real arousing sight unfolding in front of him. And the noises didn’t make it any better. While Jo tried to hold back his moans because he still found it embarrassing Kevin and Stoffel didn’t care how loud they were. Gasps and moans were echoing round the room and Jo found his cock getting hard. Uncomfortable he fidgeted around. Stoffel seemed to notice the movement for he was breaking up the make-out session and strolled over to Jo. He eyed the Brit up and down his eyes were drawn to the bulge in Jo’s trousers. Blushing Jo tried to cover it up but Stoffel only smiled and tugged his hands away. Then the Belgian kneeled down next to Jo.  
“May I?” He asked and pointed at Jo’s crotch.  
“You … what?” Jo managed to get out clearly not knowing what Stoffel had in mind.  
“I promise you’ll like it!” Kevin chimed in. Jo looked into Stoffel’s eyes, the Belgian made a reassuring nod.  
“O- Okay.” Jo mumbled. With wide eyes he watched Stoffel opening his belt and sliding his trousers down. But when the Belgian reached out for the hem of Jo’s boxers the Brit stopped him.  
“Wait. What are you doing?” He asked nervously. Stoffel glanced up.  
“Do you trust me?” He wanted to know. Jo stared at him.  
“Um … Yeah, I think so.” He answered awkwardly. Stoffel smiled.  
“Then close your eyes and enjoy!” Hesitating Jo obliged.  
He felt warm hands grabbing his boxers pulling them down. He blushed when he felt his cock being exposed but he didn’t open his eyes. He wanted to proof that he trusted Stoffel and Kevin. However his eyelids twitched when he felt fingers stroking his length.  
“Keep your eyes closed.” He heard a whisper next to his ear. It must have been Kevin for the voice had a slight Danish accent to it. Jo nodded and felt Kevin’s lips peppering small kisses across his shoulder blades.  
But soon his attention went back to his front where smooth fingers kept caressing his cock. Jo sighed and leaned back into Kevin. It was an automatic reaction but he felt Kevin’s arms wrapping around him, securing him. Suddenly Jo felt the fingers drew away and he made a whining sound. Stoffel chuckled.  
“Easy.” He said in a low voice. “You’re getting something better.” And in the next moment Jo felt something warm surrounding his cock. This time he couldn’t help himself. His eyes flew open and he saw Stoffel kneeling on the floor, lips wrapped around Jo’s cock.  
“What the…” Jo tried to say but he was shushed by Kevin.  
“Shh. It’s okay.” Kevin whispered. “Just lean back and enjoy. Stoffel is fantastic at giving head.” There was still some uncertainty in Jo’s eyes so Stoffel began to stroke his thigh.  
“I can stop if you want.” The Belgian whispered. “It’s your decision.” Jo just stared at him. In his mind his thoughts were running wild. There was a flicker of disappointment and sadness in Stoffel’s eyes and Jo bit his lip.  
“I … I _do_ want you to but … is it really okay for you?” Immediately Stoffel’s eyes lit up again.  
“Of course I’m okay with it. I wouldn’t offer you a blowjob if I didn’t like it.” He reassured Jo. The Brit nodded.  
“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Would you go on then?” Jo asked timidly. Stoffel shot him a huge smile.  
“As you wish.” Was all he said before ducking down again engulfing Jo’s member once more. Jo bit his lip. It was an incredible feeling. Scrunching his eyes shut he delighted in the feeling of Stoffel’s warm mouth around his cock and Kevin’s lips trailing kisses over his skin.  
When Stoffel picked up the pace Jo’s hands found themselves in Stoffel’s hair. Gripping tightly Jo noticed a warm feeling in his stomach. His balls were tightening and soon he shot something in Stoffel’s mouth. Jo’s eyes flew open and he immediately wanted to apologize when he noticed Stoffel swallowing and licking his lips. Then the Belgian grinned at Jo.  
“You taste amazing.” Kevin shuffled closer to his boyfriend.  
“Let me taste!” He demanded and Stoffel kissed him. Jo watched the couple in confusion but they seemed to like the taste of him. When they broke up Stoffel got up from the floor and drew Jo into a big hug.  
“Everything okay?” He asked. Jo nodded.  
“Yeah, I think so.” Stoffel smiled.  
“Did you enjoy it?” Jo nodded again blushing. Kevin smirked.  
“And there is more too come if you are willing. Not today but soon?” Jo stared at the Dane. Stoffel shook his head.  
“What Kevin meant to say is that we would be honoured if you would join us again sometime. But for now I think it is time for bed. You want to sleep in the middle?”  
“Of course he is sleeping in the middle!” Kevin chimed in. “After all it would be rude to kick him out now. You okay with that, Jo?”  
A little bit overwhelmed Jo nodded.  
“Awesome!” Kevin smiled and pulled at Jo’s hand leading him to the bed. Stoffel followed them.  
They quickly made themselves comfortable and soon all three of them were sleeping peacefully. Jo was wrapped up in the arms of Stoffel and Kevin.  
And to be honest: He had never slept better in all his life.


End file.
